patbofandomcom-20200216-history
Jenny
Jenny was hypnotized by Mr.Plagaraph (yet to be revealed) to be a loyal worker who follows all of his commands no matter how bad. She was in charge of the Patrick Slovehkin mutation and was surprisinglyan fine with the result because it was a 60% success. After suffering from amnesia due to hypnotism she is beginning to remember her life again; starting from even her own birth, where she saw a vision of Magillian living a happy and well-raised life. She then saw herself, a sad misunderstood toddler who needed serious attention. She will eventually remember Sir Owen Cedric McHarrington, her ex-fiancé. This will cause her to go crazy and search for him slowly proceeding closer to Patbo, the last person she will ever see. Appearance and Self Jenny is twenty-seven years old. She had blond hair, which she tied in a ponytail for hygiene, blue eyes and white skin. She was engaged to a billionaire but ditched him at the alter so she could join Plagarath Inc. Her real name is Jennifer Kraig but she has forgotten due to being hypnotized; she thinks her name is Jenny Plagarath and that she is married to Mr.Plagaraph who is 18 years older than her. After mutating and eating Doctor Scientist, Jenny has mutated into a monsterous, dragon being that swears revenge against Patbo and Magillian. Now with her newfound abilities, Jenny is stronger then ever before. She plans eternal revenge on her sister and her sister's acquaintance, Patbo. Patbo Her and Patbo are enemies. Since he now has Magillian (her good twin who she very much hates ) wrapped around his finger. Jenny wants to take her separated-at-birth sister and make her evil. She has already mutated Magillian but not completely so she can still keep her human form, making it easier for Jenny to spot. Jenny evily spotted Patbo in the woods and pounced on her sister, crushing her spine but since she is a mutated blob it fixed itself. Evil Childhood Birth- Removed 'Magic' because Jenny was jealous of the nickname. 1- Broke her brother Alex's arm, rinsed her Grandad's teeth with toilet water. 2- Stole $950,000 from Patropolis high security bank. 3- Bit a police officer in the leg. 4- Destroyed Happy Haoe's Quality Toy Store 5- Set kindergarten on fire because they wouldn't give her a pencil. 6- Bit a fellow student's arm off. 7- Broke into teachers car for threatening detention. 8- Smashed all school windows, set trees on fire. 9- Vandalised Principals home. 10-Ate other childrens lunch at recess. 11-Made a bottle rocket lid shoot into her best friend's face. 12-Taught little kids how to swear 13-Cut her classmates's arm for 'making her fail a test'. 14-Became a model and vandalized the fashion show on national TV. 15-Set people's clothes on fire when they were in them 16-Drank alcohol during school times and whacked the bottles on teachers. 17-Found Magillian and said that she was her clone. 18-Ran around naked and set the curtains on fire at graduation.